Pine
PINE This is Yinjia96's main/Pantalan Sona, contains TPJ spoilers. Please do not steal/edit without permission! ''Coding by stardust A P P E A R A N C E ''"STOP being so nosy, SapWing!" Pine is a average sized LeafWing with a short, but slender body. Her main scales are green, and her top scales and speckled with dark green. Her horns are brownish dark green.Pine's wings are a bit lighter green than her scales, and at the start of her wings is dark green, fading slowly into green, than light green. Her frills, too, are a bit lighter green than her main scales.Her underbelly was a light green. Pine's eyes are a lot darker green than all of her body. Around her eyes were a circle of turquoise.She had a few small scars on her tail, and one on her front leg. If you look closely at the end of her tail, you would see some of her scales are frost-bitten a little. (IceWing's frost-breath). Pine usually wears a un-readably normal expression, so you can't see what she's thinking or feeling at all. When she is angry, she glares, with coldness radiating from her. She can be a little 'crazy' when she's happy. P E R S O N A L I T Y "WHAT IN THE WORLD is THAT." Pine is a easily irritated dragon. She doesn't usually speak with dragons who she doesn't know. She doesn't forgive dragons easily, too, depending on what they did. Pine is easily angered too, so when she gets angry, she doesn't talk and glares at one spot, thinking things about hating the dragon who angered her and killing them, but she wouldn't actually hurt them. She also curses and shouts things to other dragons when she was angry, like most Poison/LeafWings. One thing that especially angers her is when a PoisonWing calls her a "SapWing", because she doesn't like to be reminded of her past and thought she was a loyal LeafWing. But still she was a little stuck between a PoisonWing and a SapWing, because she wouldn't just hide and do nothing, but wouldn't go burn a hive either. She wasn't really clever, but she loves reading fantasy scrolls when she has the time. H I S T O R Y "SO WHAT if I'm born a SapWing?" Pine was born to the SapWings Alder and Birch. They both had leafspeak, and got together because they understood each other. Queen Sequoia, still, forbid them to have a egg because the egg would've had stronger leafspeak. So Alder hid the eggs safely in a bramble thicket, but when she came back only the smaller egg was still there. That was because the PoisonWing, Belladonna, had nearly trodden over the egg, so she stole it. Pine hatched that night, in the PoisonWing valley. Many of the LeafWings didn't accept her, for she was a 'SapWing', and teased her. Belladonna even gave her the name 'Pine' to remind her of her backstory. Soon after, Pine found out that she had leafspeak, though hers was not as strong as Sundew's. She kept the secret to herself, because she didn't want to be forced to marry some other dragon. Pine grew up being taught they ways of PoisonWings, about how the HiveWings should all be destroyed and SilkWings are lazy brats, and everyone should be VERY angry and stuff like that. Pine always liked Mandrake, even though he was a little clumsy, but instead she thought that he was cute. Soon, Mandrake became the only dragon who knew about her leafspeak. When the LeafWings set fire to the 'antidote', Pine was one of the LeafWings on the second line, the smoke didn't reach her. She realized something was wrong and flew away to find the other LeafWings, but instead she found the Poison jungle burnt. She couldn't find any of the LeafWings, but then she saw their silhouettes against the sun so she flew out to find them. The LeafWings took her in after asking her a few questions about her life, because the othermind won't have someone's memories if they took control of someone, and having answered them right, the LeafWings let her join them and explained to her about what happened. During the LeafWing's escaped, Pine got to know one of the SapWings who lost a egg, and soon she realized she was the SapWing (Alder)'s daughter, and got to meet her family, Birch, one of the old war commanders of the LeafWing tribe, and Bramble, a dragonet who lost his wings when he picked a fight with a HiveWing.' R E L A T I O N S H I P S "By all the trees! Do you have to be so annoying?!" ' *'Mandrake (Canon): '''Pine likes Mandrake really much, and has a crush on him. *'Bramble: Bramble is Pine's real brother. Pine liked him more than Alder and Birch, because he wasn't that nervous and anxious. *'Alder: '''Alder is Pine's real SapWing mother, and she liked her a little, but also thinks that she's a little too anxious. *'Birch: 'Pine doesn't like her father at all, she thinks that he's just a boring and peace-loving SapWing that keeps too much secrets for his own good. *'NAME: '''Text' T R I V I A "Can you please stop staring at me?!" 'She is named after the Pine tree. *She is a original SapWing. *She has a crush on Mandrake. *Doesn't like the idea of burning hives, but also wouldn't just hide in a jungle for years and pretend to be extinct.' '' G A L L E R Y ''"I advise you both to SHUT YOUR TRAPS." 屏幕快照 2019-08-03 上午8.14.21.png|By Darkmoon! EBEC5128-6D1F-417E-98A9-1F3CC2067ADB.png|Ref by Wild! 7B858238-7B8E-4512-802B-A69B4FC1CE0B.jpeg|By Ahkia! 屏幕快照 2020-01-09 下午4.30.23.png|Based of Pine by me Angela_Y (1).png|Colored by me 2020-2-8 下午2.39拍摄的照片.jpg|By I love WoF, HP, and LotR! 屏幕快照 2020-02-05 下午5.45.36.png|Thank ya Modern! Pine haha.png|@Epi it's awesome!!! 42494E92-EDE8-40EA-A929-93D237506F43.jpeg|By Sakura! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Status (PoisonWing) Category:Occupation (Other)